Just A Little Wannabe?
by DarkAngelsCalling5
Summary: Ashlina Ketchum, the girl that lives with her father, Red. She lives in Mt. Sliver. One day she captures a Bayleef and finds out she can be a pokèmon master like she always wanted to be.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello! I am had an awesome idea! This story is my idea. I'm doing what I think the adventure would be like if Ash was a girl, had a Bayleef, and lived with Red.

Yami Bakura: Yeah. The gender bending continues. *shudder* I hope I'm not next!

Me: Hmmm….

Yami Bakura: RUN!

STORY:

"Bay-bay!"

An unknown voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Daddy! I hear something!"

I shouted.

"What Ashina?"

My dad yelled back.

"It said 'Bay-bay!'"

I called back.

Daddy ran over to me.

"Honey, look! It's a Bayleef!"

He whispered to me and pointed at an object that looked suspiciously like a mini tree. When it came out of the shadows, I saw it was a Pokèmon. My daddy is always talking about pokèmon. From what he told me, they were to die for. This was the first time I actually saw one though!

 _"Hello?"_

A feminine voice said.

"Daddy! It's talking to me!"

I cried out.

"Really?"

He asked.

 _"Wait, you can hear me?"_

Bayleef said quizzically.

"Yes. Should I not be able to?"

I said to Bayleef.

 _"Wow. The Chosen One."_

It said to me.

"Huh? What is the Chosen One?"

I asked her.

 _"The Chosen One. She is supposed to have a sincere heart and a love for pokèmon. She is also rumored to have the power to speak to pokèmon."_

Bayleef said to me.

"What is he saying?"

Daddy asked, interested.

"She daddy. Not he. She is saying that I am the 'Chosen One' or something."

I said to daddy.

"Huh. Seems cool!"

Daddy said before going back to work on his new pokèball thing.

"Wait! Daddy! Can I please have her as my first pokèmon? Please?"

I said to daddy with my signature puppy eyes. I know he will say yes because my puppy eyes can win anyone over.

"Ok. Capture her with this special pokèball."

Daddy says as he holds out a pink pokèball with a leaf on the side and a strange device on the other side.

I take it saying,

"Daddy, what's this?"

I ask pointing to the device.

"It's a tracker. I can now track you wherever you go. Also, it's a communication counsel. I can call you and you can call me. It's hooked up to a Pokèdex I made for you."

Daddy says while holding out a dark blue Pokèdex and a microchip.

"Yay! Thank you Daddy!"

I squeal and hug him.

 _"Capture me already!"_

Bayleef says.

"Go pokèball!"

I yell holding out the pokèball. Bayleef gets sucked in with a purple beam of light.

"Cool! You even made the color change!"

I shout. Daddy winks. I let out Bayleef and she yelps and hugs me.

 _ **And that was how my journey began.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Ok! So sorry for the break, I needed some inspiration.

Yami Bakura: Feh. Just review already to make her stop yapping.

Me: BAKURA! Sorry! He's being a lazy scrub around the house.

Yami Bakura: Am not! *starts snoring*

Me: *sighs* Back to your regularly scheduled program...

Story:

I ran to my room and started packing, with Bayleef helping me find stuff.

 _"So, is your dad overprotective?"_

She asked me.

"Oh no, he's great! I never get to go down to the ground much though."

I tell her.

 _"Oh. I never got to go down much either. Until my family got captured. Then I found you! Will we be able to go down?"_

She asked enthusiastically.

"Oh sure!"

I told her while throwing my yellow t-shirt in the bag I was using to pack up my stuff. She yipped happily and smiled.

 _"Yay! I've always wanted to see what a 'rose' looks like. The only flowers I ever see are the little miri flowers."_

She says. I'm almost finished packing my clothes. I start to hunt for my poke ball keychain. Bayleef comes up to me with it in her mouth.

"Oh thanks Bayleef! Anyway, what do you want me to call you?"

I ask her, while doing the tedious task of zipping my -stuffed-to-the-brim- bag. She looks thoughtful for a while.

 _"Hmm. I think that Bayleef will be enough. I don't want it to be confusing. But if I had to choose, it would be Miri. I love the miri flowers."_

She said, looking thoughtful.

"Sure. I might call you Miri sometimes. Like that?"

I told her. She looked happ _y_ and content with her name.

 _"Yeah! Thanks!"_

She yipped happily. I finished zipping my bag and heaved it on my shoulder.

"About now."

I said, and we went out of my room and, after telling my dad bye, we went out of the cave to explore with big world.


End file.
